The Crazies
by RedRevolver007
Summary: The world I once new is gone. The man who set alight to my school and murdered the ones I was close to has gone, and now I've been blamed for it all. Sent to an asylum for superhumans, I can only hope my newly recieved powers can keep me alive long enough to see another day. Oh yeah, I got crazy mutants to content with, too. Nice. RATED M FOR POTTY MOUTHS, VIOLENCE AND YUUUURI :D
1. Chapter 1

The Crazies

Chapter One: The Burning Man

A/N: I had this in my head for a while now, kinda like all the other stories I have yet to finish XD This was slighty inspired by Deadman Wonderland, so apologies for any similarities, it's not intentional :D anyhow, read on!

Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen etc...

Anna's P.O.V

Everything is on fire. My hand's are burning. My vision is blured. A man is standing above me, he is laughing. I can't breath-

Sweat rolled down my face as I awoke into the cold midnight air. My heart beat fast, pumping loudly against my chest. This was the third time this week I had experienced the same nightmare, I've lost track of how many times this month. At first I thought that it was just a coincidence, something I had watched on tv the previous day, but that theory kinda fell flat on it's face when the dream sequences changed every so often. And not in a good way, ooooh no.

I've not informed my parents, they would probably just say I have an overactive imagination. Even my friends wouldn't believe me, but who would? Hell, even I'd say I'm crazy! Suffer in silence I suppose.

I look at my phone, it's only 5:30, I might aswell get up. I pad over to the bathroom and gaze into the mirror, staring in horror at a newly formed scar on the back of my hand. Surely it's just a coincidence... right?

"Hey, Anders, wake the hell up! I don't take my time to teach you kids this crap just for you to sleep through my class!"

I looked from my desk and groaned. I didn't ask for you to teach me, you jerk, this is forced upon me! Everyday I have to listen to this guy, drone on and on about how 'murica has the greatest history and how every other country is inferior. All I have to do is turn on the tv to hear this bullshit, there's no need to make me go to a class about it. I hear him stride up to my side, footsteps rushed and irritated.

"Didn't you hear me? SIT UP, ANDERS!"

I glare up at the man, yet my voice is drowsy. "Alright, fine, geez" I whine, sitting up in my seat and squinting at the fingers of sunlight clawing at my face. The teacher walks back up to the front and continues his lecture.

My name is Anna Anders, and, like most people my age, I'm attending high school, Arendelle high to be specific. For me, this place is my personal hell. I can't eat when I'm hungry, I can't sleep when I'm tired, I have to do exercise when I don't wanna, it all just sucks. The only benefit are my friends, and even they piss me off half of the time. Speaking of friends, the bell just rang. I don't think I've ever run faster in my life. Heading the the school gardens, I meet with my small group of friends and begin to eat my lunch. Its all just chocolate, to be honests, which my parent's frown upon. Screw that, it's my body.

One of the girls I'm sat with pipes up, Jasmine her name is,'Hey, did you hear? That Eugene kid got arrested last night!"

Ah geez, Rapunzel's gonna be torn up about that, better turn my phone off for a while...

"Do you know what for?" Aroara, another pal of mine, asks over a mouthful of salad. Jasmine's face goes slightly pale, and she struggles to form a reply.

"It's not confirmed but...people are saying that he's...one of them"

Them. It's a word people use alot these days, a word that we use to lable a certain group of people.

"What do you mean he's one of them? What happened exactly?"

"Well, apparently his house was completely crushed by something. But thats the thing, no-one saw what happened! It just suddenly went boom, and you got a pile of rubble and a couple dead bodies"

"Thats awful"

Everyone went quiet for a moment, before Jasmine spoke again, barely above a whisper this time,

"Do you think Eugene's gonna go to A.A.D.D?" She breathed. Another person looked up and answered, Cindea, fidling with her shoes wearily, "maybe".

A.A.D.D. Arendelle's Asylum for the Defected and Deranged. This was an institution, well, a prison really, for the one's who have apparent 'abnormal' abilities and people who have commited acts too strange to be jailed over. Basically, it's a home for freaks. I've always wondered what it's like inside that cold, daunting building by the lake, it's shadow cast over it's gates everytime I walk by. Jasmine got up. "Well" she yawned, "let's get back to class, lunch is almost over"

I mumbled under my breath, I didn't even get to finish my lunch goddamnit. Getting up from my seat, I reluctantly put my remaning nutella sandwiches back into my bag and turned to follow my friends into the main school building. Upon reaching halfway across the yard, I heard a loud crash from behind me. It came from the bike sheds, only a thick dust cloud could be seen. A few students remaining in the gardens looked over also, weary at the sudden incident.

A few seconds passed, then out if the haze a figure slowly approached. I watched as it drew closer, features becoming more visible. It was a man, tall, walking with confidence, bright red hair atop his head. His face, however, was adorned with a black mask with red lines coming from the eyes. He came closer.

I can't move. I can't move. I...can't...

The man was barely inches away from me, his red cloak rustling in the wind, when he suddenly cracked a wide grin. I caught his eye, they were glowing red. It all changed in that moment.

He shifted his hand suddenly and they began to glow, I could feel the heat from here. In mere moments, I felt the same heat fly past my head, only on a massive scale, followed by a deafening boom. The pending explosion threw me to the ground.

I heard screams, the voices of people I know, the cries of the few that I was close to. I also heard a cackle, again and again after each scream. I couldn't move.

An hour passed, but the blaze was still raging. I was paralized, lying on the floor, the only thing I could do was watch my school burn. After a while, the psychotic man with the mask came gliding over to me and pulled me up from my throat. It became difficult to breath. "Hello there" he whispered. He paused. "Do you want to die?"

I braced myself, this was the end for sure. Ah well, at least I can go to a chocolatty heaven were I can build snowmen and drive in a red, shining ferrari without getting arrested. The man chuckled and made a final comment,

"To bad"

I felt a searing pain spread throughout my abdomen, my skin rising in temperature, turning red in colour. I can't see, my eyes are watering. He throws me down again, great, now my ass hurts.

Darkness filled my vision, and I fell into a painful sleep.

I awoke slowly, unfamiliar with my surroundings. Two firemen were standing over me, "Miss, are you alright, can you stand?" One of them yelled. He reached his hand to help me up, which made me realise that the pain was gone from my body. Infact, you could say I was absolutely-

The fireman who had helped me up screamed. My eyes widened in horror, and I watched as he thrashed around in agony. Then the other man cried out. He was on fire too, his whole body lit up like a christmas tree. I looked down at myself, and screamed upon discovering that I, too, was on fire. But I don't feel anything.

More firemen came rushing over, aiming buckets of water at me and the other pair. My hand flew up to protect myself, as if on instinct, and a fireball burst from my palm. It sent them flying.

What do I do, what do I do?!

I did what I usually do when I'm confused, I sat on the floor and waited. And after what seemed like forever, more firemen came, bringing a crap ton of law enforcement with then. Ah geez.

They came at me with everything, I tried to get up to escape, but a tranquilizer found its way into my back, and once again I fell into darkness.

One week later.

"Anna Anders, I herby charge you with arson, attempted murder and homicide. You are to be sent to Arendelle's Asylum for the Defected and Deranged due to a display of potentially dangerous abilities and the intent to harm others with said abilities. Case dismissed."

As I walked from the defended's stand, a picture of dismay on my face, I looked up into the stands and saw the teary faces of my parents. I kinda feel guilty, but I'm honestly too confused to feel anything right now. I find myself inside a prison van before I can even think straight. There are two other guys sat across from me, steel guards over the top of their mouths. Ok, now I'm worried.

"Alright, get out"

I was escorted to my cell by some dodgy-looking guy with a wierd tash, his eyes darted left and rigjt constantly. It felt kind of exciting to walk throught the entrance, after all I had always wondered what this place would be like inside. Huh, funny, it just looks like a normal reception. I caught a slight glimpse of a small woman with dark rimmed glasses sat at the desk before I was lead down a corridor. Ok, this is pretty normal, like any other prison I've seen on tv. We walked further, then the walls suddenly changed from ultra white to just grey concrete. Blood stains could be spotted everywhere you looked, and cries of madness filled the air in a dull hum. I can hear banging on the doors, along with shrieks of laughter. What the hell is so funny?

Eventually, I was shoved into a small, dark cell at the end of the block. "This is your holding cell, you will be moved first thing tomorrow" the guard barked. Holding cell? It was as if he had read my mind, because he then gruffed,

"Do you honestly think that we would jail superhumans in a normal prison? Everybody'd be dead in a second"

Then he was gone. I am alone. I lift my hand to my face and flex it, willing it to do something, anything that looked like fire. Nothing.

"Well" I sigh, "I can't wait to meet my new buddies, or whatever..."

I couldn't sleep well that night, on the cold, hard asylum bed. Heh, asylum.

A/N: uhhh hi XD I didn't know haw to start it, but I know what I'm gonna put soon. ITS LIKE I CAN SEE IT IN MY MIND, BUT I CAN'T PUT IT INTO WOOOOOOORDS :D anyway, more next chapter (also will update my other story tomorrow, just saying)


	2. Chapter 2

The Crazies

Chapter Two: Meet the neighbors

A/N: Yo second chapter here for you. I'm tryng to make them longer, but I never know what to put and stuff XD. I see the end but not the beginnings, owell...

The journey in the elevator felt like forever. They say it's twenty feet under, below the earth I mean, to the main facility. I was awoken just before dawn, told to change into this blue jumpsuit while a heavy, buzzing collar was clasped around my neck. "Just to keep you in check" one of the guards had said. Like I was going to start a riot or something, I thought grimly.

Once the metalic door finally slid open, I was escorted down a long corridor with nothing but white walls. The air stunk of antibacterial cleaner, like in a hospital or a chemist. There were various hallways and corridors that branched off from the one I was heading down, scarce of any life form except maybe a guard or two. The only sound that could be heard were footsteps, bouncing off of the walls. We came to a stop infront of an airtight door, with a small terminal next to it. One of my escorts walked over and typed in a five digit code, then returned to my left side once the gaping seal began to open. A loud alarm wailed over head, and I squinted as a strong gust escaped from the entrance.

All I could see were just blocks after blocks of more airtight doors, though smaller and only one terminal assigned to each row. I wonder how many floors this place has.

We trecked up a set of concrete stairs up to about level thirteen, so naturally I was tired being the epic athlete I am and all, then was taken to a cell at the end of the row. I think I might have doubled over if there wasn't three other scary-looking guys all around me. One of them uncuffed me and tapped onto the terminal, then the door made a popping sound. He yanked it open for me, and said "The creepy drawings on the wall? Yeah...the guy before you had abit of an obsession, well before he snuffed it, anyway..."

I cautiously stepped in, slightly freaked out by a red, smiling face carved onto the wall. There was a shitty wired bed near the back and a sink, a gross toilet stood next to it. I cringed and hurried back out, the three guards giving me a funny look. "Oh" one of them exclaimed, tugging something from his back pocket. He handed me a folded set of orange gloves and smirked. "What the hell are these?" I said, glaring at him as I put them on, to which he replied "so you don't burn the place down, now move it, time to join the other freaks"

And so down the flight of stairs we headed again, then back out of the vault door onto one of the hallways that branched from the entrace. The sounds of other humans grew louder, and soon we reached another secure door, two guards stood infront of it. These men had heavy power armor on, however, each wielding mean looking assault rifles in their arms. One spoke into an earpiece, then an alarm blared as the doors slid open. A line of amored security was waiting on the other side, parting slowly for out entry whilst keeping their guns pointed at the inmates infront of them. We carried on in, I could feel eyes watching me as I walked. Some inmates were hovering above me, too weary of the guard's assualt rifles to approach.

The space we were in was like one giant dome, though it was as spacious as a small town. A few buildings were present, but most of what I could see were inmates dotted around the place, with armed guards lined up along the edges of the facility up to the far distance. This wasn't like anything I had seen before.

I was escorted down to a large white building which inside was like a canteen, and like everywhere else I had seen there were many inmates inside. I was told to sit at one of the tables in the corner, all while being watched as I did so. It was making me nervous, being looked at like some sort of new toy.

"You must be hungry. Here, take this card, there will be a view credits on it to start off but in future your gonna have to earn more. Don't give us a reason to see you again" and with that they left, I heard the alarm blare, and I was alone again. The inmates resumed what they were doing and I was just sat there at the table, unsure of what to do. I observed the people infront of me, and watched as a man with red hair and big fists began shouting at someone much smaller than him. I also watched, fasinated, as the same guy picked his target up and literally smashed his face into his skull. No-one batted an eyelid.

Screw the food, I'm getting outta here. I almost lept out of my seat, swiftly exiting out of the canteen and into the open grounds of the dome. I could still hear the angry roars of the man behind me, his fists pounding and observers cheering him on. Ok. Ok. Oh...kay. Don't. Panic.

I didn't know where I was going, I just walked forward. Bad Idea. I smashed right into another body, and fell right onto my butt. An irritated male leered down at me, his hands clawed and sharp canines grinning evily. There was a group of three stood beside him. "Looky what we got here, fellas. Don't think I've seen this one before"

As I looked closer, I noticed more of the speaker's animalistic features, and shuddered as his beady eyes roamed over me. "Just more prey, beast. Nobodies gonna care if we take this one" a shirtless man with long, dark hair said with a smirk. Another person, a female, chucked and pulled a small shiv from her sleave. "I could use another slave" she breathed, her voice calm and collected. Oh, crap, two minutes in and I'm getting cut up. I thought this only happened in-

"Heeeeey, Beast, Tarzan, Janey! How's the weather doin' today, huh? Not that we'd know ha ha"

A blonde boy stood infront of me, his arms spread protectively so I was out of few. I couldn't see his face, but his voice was kind. "Get outta' the way, Blondie, I've claimed this one" 'Beast' said, an angry bite in his voice. Blondie didn't move and continued to ramble, "hey, it's not nice to claim newbies on their first day, well, it's not nice to claim at all, beastie-boy!"

He put an arm around the taller male's shoulder and guided him away from me. The other two followed. "Why don't you go get some breakfast big guy, I'll look after ginger over here for ya'. At least give the kid a head start?"

Beast growled, pushing the boy away from him and stormed off to the canteen. I sighed in relief. "So" I heard him say, striding back over to me and offered me a hand. I took it gratefully. "You're new, huh? Just lucky I was walking by, or you woulda' been dog meat by now!" He grinned. I eyed him suspiciously and took a step back, "Ok, blondie, whats with the nice-guy act?". He smiled and answered unwavered, "I guess I'm just a nice guy. You gotta have a few allies in this messed up place, and you seem alright"

I rubbed my left arm nervously, looking around for any other creeps. "My name is Kristoff, by the way, and my buddy here is Sven! What's your's?" The boy asked. I looked on in confusion. "It's Anna"

Kristoff nodded and looked to the empty air on his left, "Sven says that's a nice name, right pal?". Ok, this guy is a case, why did I think any differently? Said boy began to stride away, and not wanting to be left alone, I quickly followed him. "So, what are you in for? It must be a psychological thing, coz' damn you look fine on the outside" Kristoff winked at me, making me blush slightly. "First off, that was really corny, and I'm here because I..."

I couldn't say it. I'm here because I burned down my school, killing all my friends and fellow students. I'm here because some guy decided he wanted to fuck up my life for no apparent reason at all. I'm here because I have a power which I can't even summon, let alone use at will.

Kristoff waved a hand infront of me. "Yo, you still here, hellooooo-"

I slapped his hand away. "Yeah, I am, get outta' my face!"

"Woah, feisty pants! Calm your shit, you spaced out, I was just trying to get you're attention"

"I burnt down my school, all my friends are dead"

He went silent. Then, to my suprise, he began to laugh hysterically and patted me on the shoulder. "Man, I thought I hated school! You got problems, red head" I blinked, then grew angry. "Oh yeah" I yelled, "Then why are you here?!". Kristoff just smiled and carried on walking. I looked at my surroundings and was glad to see we had reached a tree atop a hill, away from most of the other inmates, excluding the ones that were flying overhead.

The dome was surrounded in fake grass, though it felt real as I sat down. There was no sun, just bright flood lights that created artificial sun rays. They didn't emit welcoming heat like the real thing, however.

"I don't know why I'm here. My parents just landed me and Sven in here one day without even a 'goodbye'" Kristoff suddenly said, lying down beside me. His arms were folded behind his head, his face looking up thoughtfully. "Heh, I didn't think they'd let me stay with him, being the way he is and all, but they just acted like Sven didn't exist, like everyone does..." I watched as his face fell and his eyes scanned the skies, following a creature that was flying around in a loop.

"How long have you been here for exactly?" I asked him. He smiled a wide grin and answered in a chirpy voice,

"Since I was about Five, so around twelve years. Yep, they put young kids in here, too, but they reside in another ward. I've seen tons of nut jobs come and go, every x-man and every avenger, nothin' suprises me now"

Kristoff rolled onto his side, eying me curiously. I knew what was coming. "How'd ya' burn down that school then, eh? Matches? Lighter? Demon summon?"

"No, no, and...what?"

"Hey, it's happened before"

I looked down at my gloved hands, remembering that fateful monday noon. It hurt.

"I apparently used my powers"

Kristoff's brow lowered. "Apparently?" He questioned.

"Yeah, everybody thinks I did it, but it wasn't me. It was this...guy..."

"This guy?"

"Yeah"

"You are crazy"

I glared at him in irritation. How much more of a hypocrite can you be? I barely pushed my voice through gritted teeth,

"What, you don't believe me?"

He chuckled lightly. "You are accused of burning down your school, you've got mutant powers and you're the only survivor? Yeah, I doubt there could of been anyone else"

"But he gave me these powers!"

"Sure"

I gave up and sat against the tree. I saw people flying in the sky, wishing I had a power like that. I could have flew away from it all, I could have still been outside, in the real world. Well, maybe not, not if they were captured so surely I would have been? Kristoff pulled me away from my ponderings.

"Show me them then"

"What?"

"Your powers. Throw a fireball or something"

"I can't"

"Why not?"

I looked down at my hands again. I flexed them, throwing them into the air. Nothing happened. "Yell out a mantra or something" Kristoff suggested. I frowned at him, "no, thats just stupid"

"You won't know unless you try, Anna"

So I did.

"FLAME ON"

Nothing happened. "Real original" Kristoff smirked. I ignored him and commanded,

"GO FIRE"

...

"DRAGON...FIRE THINGY"

...

"Flame...go...boom?"

I sighed in frustration, it didn't that Kristoff was laughing at my failed attempt. "Maybe, if you do have powers or whatever, they only resurface in dire situations"

"So I have to be almost dead for them to activate? Thats pretty stupid"

"Or I could jump scare you"

"No"

We went into a conftable silence after that, just watching the other inmates fight and wander. I felt a shiver go down my spine when I witnessed a guard kill one of them as he attemped to harm another inmate. Kristoff noticed.

"You can't trust anybody in here, you know. Not the guards, not the other patients, not even me. We are all in here for a reason" I nodded at his words, feeling slightly sad yet I understood. "I know. All I plan on doing is just doing my time, then getting out once they see I'm fit to live amongst civilisation again"

"Sure, whatever gets you by"

A crowd was forming near the bottom of the hill. There was yelling, and I recognised one of the culprits to be the red haired man with large limbs from before. A small girl was on his shoulder, shouldn't she be in the children's ward? Kristoff must have heard them too, because he sat up beside me. "Stay here and watch" he ordered.

I could barely make out the shouting, though some of their words I could make out.

"You think you're so goddamn great, huh?! You think you can walk around like you're untouchable, eh?!"

"That's because I am. Trash like you are beneath me. You're nothing but scum."

I heard a scream, and the crowd scattered. I watched in horror as a tall, red-haired guy wearing a golden chest plate over his jumpsuit (why does everybody have red hair?) Picked up another inmate by the throat. Three other people, including the big guy and the kid, watched on behind as he lifted the guy into the air, who I suddenly recognised as Beast. Then, in clear view of a group of guards barely a few feet away from them, chest plate rips off Beast's hand, blood showering them as he did so. Beast roared out in agony, struggling over the human's grip. I looked away, freaked out by what I had just witnessed.

Kristoff spoke slowly, with an informative tone,

"His name is Hercules. He was admitted to A.A.D.D after he went crazy at a cage fight, killing his coach and a couple of other fighters who attempted to restrain him. They were literally torn to pieces" he laughed bitterly, "Hercules thinks he's a god"

As I watched the group down the hill stand over Beast, his attacker verbally assaulting him, I gazed at the other inmates with him and turned to Kristoff. "Who are they?" I asked.

"Who are they?" The blonde boy repeated, "well, from right to left:

The Asian guy with the glowy eyes, his name is Shan Yu. They say he was sent in here because he murdered a whole fleet of soldiers back in his home country, and also because he has mutant powers. I've never seen him use them though.

"The big guy with the kid on his shoulder, thats Ralph. The little girl's called Vanellope, together they've robbed every bank and every candy store across the state. Ralph's just you're average pycho, but the kid poisoned her own parents. Oh, and they are both mutants.

"The tall guy with the goofy hat? Thats Jafar. He was sent to A.A.D.D 'coz he uses black magic, and he attempted to control a couple of government figures. That, and he is real creepy, just look at him Anna!"

I listened intently, still wondering why the guards hadn't made a move to stop the incident. I guess I shouldn't be shocked by such brutality.

"The last girl" Kristoff continued, "her name is Elsa. I don't know much about her, except that she was thrown in this hell hole because she froze over a whole town. Nobody approaches her, too scared in case she decides to freeze 'em like an ice cube. Yep, Elsa may be hot, but that girl is the most insane mutant in here"

I watched as they finally began to walk away, heading off to the closest building. Elsa trailed behind them, gliding with such grace and posture, I might have mistaken her for an angel. Kristoff began to babble on about a few other inmates, but I wasn't listening.

Elsa had turned to look over her shoulder, staring right up at us, and we locked eyes.

I felt a chill go down my spine.

"Together, they are The Crazies. The most fucked up, insane 'patients' in A.A.D.D"

Hihiii ok I hope this chapter is slightly longer. I know it's kinda rushed, but I wanna get to the "plot" as I call it, so Im rushing threw character introductions and stuff. Please be patient, imma gonna makin em crazeh :D


End file.
